Cooper7579/Mock Advisories
ZCZC MIATCPAT1 ALL TTAA00 KNHC DDHHMM BULLETIN Hurricane Hanna Advisory Number XX NWS National Hurricane Center Miami FL AL092020 500 PM EDT Tue Aug 25 2020 ...DANGEROUS HURRICANE HANNA MOVING CLOSER TO THE COAST OF NORTH CAROLINA... ...LIFE-THREATENING STORM SURGE AND RAINFALL EXPECTED ACROSS THE CAROLINAS... SUMMARY OF 500 PM EDT...2100 UTC...INFORMATION ---------------------------------------------- LOCATION...XX.XN XX.XW ABOUT XXX MI...XXX KM SSE OF WILMINGTON NORTH CAROLINA ABOUT XXX MI...XXX KM ESE OF MYRTLE BEACH SOUTH CAROLINA MAXIMUM SUSTAINED WINDS...125 MPH...205 KM/H PRESENT MOVEMENT...NNE OR 25 DEGREES AT 15 MPH...24 KM/H MINIMUM CENTRAL PRESSURE...948 MB...27.99 INCHES WATCHES AND WARNINGS -------------------- CHANGES WITH THIS ADVISORY: None. SUMMARY OF WATCHES AND WARNINGS IN EFFECT: A Storm Surge Warning means there is a danger of life-threatening inundation, from rising water moving inland from the coastline, during the next 36 hours in the indicated locations. For a depiction of areas at risk, please see the National Weather Service Storm Surge Watch/Warning Graphic, available at hurricanes.gov. This is a life-threatening situation. Persons located within these areas should take all necessary actions to protect life and property from rising water and the potential for other dangerous conditions. Promptly follow evacuation and other instructions from local officials. A Storm Surge Watch means there is a possibility of life- threatening inundation, from rising water moving inland from the coastline, in the indicated locations during the next 48 hours. A Hurricane Warning means that hurricane conditions are expected somewhere within the warning area. A warning is typically issued 36 hours before the anticipated first occurrence of tropical-storm- force winds, conditions that make outside preparations difficult or dangerous. Preparations to protect life and property should be rushed to completion. A Hurricane Watch means that hurricane conditions are possible within the watch area. A watch is typically issued 48 hours before the anticipated first occurrence of tropical-storm-force winds, conditions that make outside preparations difficult or dangerous. A Tropical Storm Warning means that tropical storm conditions are expected somewhere within the warning area within 36 hours. A Tropical Storm Watch means that tropical storm conditions are possible within the watch area, generally within 48 hours. For storm information specific to your area, including possible inland watches and warnings, please monitor products issued by your local National Weather Service forecast office. DISCUSSION AND OUTLOOK ---------------------- At 500 PM EDT (2100 UTC), the center of Hurricane Hanna was located near latitude XX.X North, longitude XX.X West. Florence is moving toward the northwest near 15 mph (24 km/h), and this general motion is expected to continue through today. On the forecast track, the center of Hurricane Hanna will approach the coast of North Carolina later today, then move over the coast of southern North Carolina in the hurricane warning area on Wednesday. A northward motion with an increase in forward speed is forecast Thursday through Friday. Maximum sustained winds have increased to near 125 mph (205 km/h) with higher gusts. Hanna is a category 3 hurricane on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale. Some additional strengthening is possible before Hanna makes landfall tonight. Hanna is a large hurricane. Hurricane-force winds extend outward up to 95 miles (150 km) from the center and tropical-storm-force winds extend outward up to 225 miles (350 km). The estimated minimum central pressure is 948 mb (27.99 inches). Category:Weather warnings and advisories